Have You Heard?
by Ace Ryn Knight
Summary: It seems there's a rumor running wild through the palace, and Dom seeks out the our dear lady knight in order to find out the truth.


Have You Heard?

- A K/D one-shot

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Don't Sue. Enjoy!

"Is it true Kel?"

Not glancing up from her stack of requisition papers, the Lady Knight returned dryly, "What? Not even a proper hello?"

Her visitor sighed impatiently before muttering a quick greeting.

Kel smiled thinly as she set aside her quill. "Good afternoon Dom," she said, resting her face on her hand as she looked at the rather flustered looking sergeant. On a whim she added, "Bad day?"

Dom kicked the door to the office shut before flopping into the chair before her desk. "You could say that." he answered shortly.

A frown of concern spread across Kel's face. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened Kel, that's half the problem."

"Ah, so Lady Hestia's finally cut you loose."

"Well, yes there's that. But that's not the only-

"Neal will be pleased."

"-reason I've- wait. What? Why?"

"He's just won ten gold crowns that's why."

"Once again, why?"

"Well his bet was three weeks four days, and it's been three weeks and four da-"

Dom appeared thunderstruck. "He's betting on me?"

"Yes." Kel answered, grinning. Noting her friend's betrayed expression however she added hastily, "If it's any consolation, I gave you four weeks and five days."

Dom shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I need to ask you something."

Kel arched an eyebrow. "Ask away."

Dom took a deep breath, "There's a rumor going around the castle," he began, "I need to know if it's true."

Kel frowned, "Really? I haven't heard anything. Then again. I don't much care so it's possible I wouldn't know if..." she trailed off, Dom had adopted an expression of extreme frustration. "Are you feeling well Dom," she asked, concerned. "If this bothers you so badly perhaps you should speak with Neal, he could probably help you deal with this much better than I could."

"I don't think Neal could answer my questions Kel."

"I still don't see how I could be of any help though."

Dom shoved a hand through his hair, "You're not making this very easy." He exhaled deeply. "The rumor is about you."

Both brows shot upwards as the lady knight leaned back in her chair. "Does it now? And who am I having an affair with this week hmm? The Lord Provost? The Gallan ambassador? The Gallan ambassador's wife? Tell me if I'm getting warm."

Dom had the grace to blush." Kel, please..."

"Sorry."

"The rumor is," he paused, biting his lip, "the rumor is, that you have feelings for me, in a more than friendly way."

Kel froze as color crept into her cheeks, "W-Where did you here that?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really."

"So is it true?"

It was Kel's turn to bite her lip. "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to answer something like that." she admitted, not daring to meet his gaze.

"With the truth?" he asked sharply. He stood, "Gods, Kel just tell me the truth. "

Kel shifted nervously, mumbling under her breath.

"What was that?" he asked, coming around the desk; he leaned against it, posture deceptively calm.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?'

"Yes, it's true."

"Good, I'm glad." he confessed, tucking a stray lock of mouse-brown hair behind her ear, "I was half-afrid you'd say no. I have more than friendly feelings for you too."

"Do you really mean that? This isn't some kind of twisted joke?" Kel asked, startled.

Dom appeared perplexed, "Why would I joke about something like this?"

Kel shrugged, "I don't know." she confessed sheepishly, "Maybe Neal put you up to it."

Dom laughed mirthlessly at that, "You obviously don't know our dear Meathead as well as you think you do then. He'd kill me if I ever did anything like this as a joke with you."

"He wouldn't kill you." Kel protested, studying her clenched hands..

"Severely maim me then." He amended lightly. Studying her down turned face, he asked in a softer tone, "You do believe me, don't you?"

She shrugged again, "I don't know if I want to believe you..."

A frown of concern spread across his face, "I thought you liked me-"

"I do, it's just-"

"Just what Kel?" He demanded sharply, "What have I ever done to-"

"You haven't done anything-"

"Then why won't you consider-"

"I have considered it Dom!" She said softly, meeting his eyes, " I have considered it for a very, _very,_ long time."

"Well then why-"

"I've seen the way you are around the women you've taken to Dom. You're, if anything, even more flirtatious then than when you are unattached, and _always_ with someone other than your current devotee." Kel held up a hand to silence him when he started to object. " I won't ruin our friendship that way Dom, I won't become another notch in your belt."

Understanding dawned. "Kel, do you know why I flirt the way I do?"

"Because you can?"

Dom scowled, "None of that," he said "I'm trying to be honest with you here and it's not easy when you're throwing it back in my face."

"Sorry. Continue."

He smiled thinly, "It's because, quite frankly, I'm enraptured by you. Ever since Neal first wrote to me about this sharp, determined girl that had him minding his tongue and eating his vegetables I knew we'd be excellent friends, if only because he'd be so heartbroken if we weren't. And, as the years went by and he spoke of how much you cared for those around you and your cool head in a pinch, I began to think you were practically perfect. It wasn't until I met you that I realized that dear Meathead's letters didn't do you justice. You were brave, and witty, and strong, and just and such a wonderful person to be around; and I just couldn't understand how it was possible for you to be going with that giant oaf of a knight. I thought I could save myself the pain and humiliation of confessing my feelings to you only to not have you return them. I tried to bury myself in companions, I wanted so badly to put you out of my mind. Each time I tried, you were there, your smile or your laugh and so I flirted. Desperately I flirted, but none of them could possibly compare. None of them were you! None, had your charm or your competence. They were simpering and irritating and I almost couldn't bear it. It was a flawed logic I know, but there it is."

He took a steadying breath, unnerved by both the force of his own outburst and his uncharacteristically long-winded monologue. "I want us to try." he whispered. "I need us to try. Please." he said, tenderly tracing his thumb over her cheek.

"Yes." she said softly, leaning into the caress.

He smiled and did the only thing he could think to do- he kissed her.

**A/N:** Just something I had to get out of my system... feedback is greatly appreciated...


End file.
